In New York City
by GleefullyWriting
Summary: AU Finchel, in New York. It's my first fic and I'm not good with summaries, just read it. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Please review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or the characters.

Chapter 1

An early morning, Finn Hudson was running through central park. His forehead was slightly shining with sweat as he admired the beautiful view while listening to some music. Suddenly, he felt someone smash into him and hot liquid splash to his arm. There was a small, brunette lady who had spilled her coffee all over his arm and her shirt. Finn quickly took out his earplugs and heard her gasp as she noticed the huge stain on her shirt.

"I'm so sorry," Finn said as he leaned down to pick up the lady's empty coffee bottle.

"I'm gonna be late," the lady mumbled worriedly to herself as she, without success, was trying to wipe the stain off of her shirt with her bare hand.

"I'm really sorry," Finn repeated as he handed the pink bottle to her.

She looked up at him with a worried expression and she then shoved the pink bottle into her oversized bag, "It's okay, it wasn't your fault," she said trying to fake a smile.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He volunteered.

She shook her head, glancing back down to her stained shirt then back up at him with a sigh, "I have an audition, I can't miss it, but I can't show up like this" she said pointing to her shirt.

"I-I'll take you to your house so you can change? My car's right here, it's the least I can do," Finn offered as he, in his mind, thanked God that he had actually brought his car and not just jogged from his house to the park.. "I'm really sorry."

She took a deep breath and nodded. She couldn't arrive late; this audition was everything she's been waiting for. "Would you?"

He led her to his car, after politely opening the door for her he got in, buckled up, and asked for directions. As he was driving he could see that the nameless lady next to him was struggling to wipe the stain with a piece of cloth she had taken out of her bag, her worried expression still glued to her delicate face.

"My name's Finn," he said, breaking the silence.

"Rachel," she said drily, too busy to be bothered. He nodded and decided to stay quiet.

He pulled up in front of a tall building and asked, "Do you want me to take you to your audition too?"

"Would it be too much to ask?" She requested with a small, shy small on her lips. He smiled and nodded, unable to say no. "I won't take too long!" She called as she stepped out of the car and ran inside the building.

As Finn was waiting for her, he processed everything that had happened. He was, in the small seat of his car, waiting for someone who he had just met moments ago.

The unexpected does really happen.

Finn looked around before smelling his armpits to make surethat he didn't stink. He then inspected himself in the mirror, he was definitely sweaty, the tips of his hair were moist. He stopped, took a deep breath, and turned on the radio.

What was he doing?

He shook away his thoughts about her, about Rachel. He, instead, decided to concentrate on the song that was on. He hummed along with the overplayed song.

He was tapping his fingers on his lap along with the rhythm of the song when he heard the door open; he stopped and lowered the volume as she was getting inside.

He smiled at her, "Ready?"

Rachel smiled and nodded as she buckled up, "Thank you; I don't know what I would've done without you."

He smiled to himself as he started the car," You wouldn't have had to come here in the first place," he chuckled and she smiled. "What are you auditioning for?"

"Broadway," she smiled brightly and then began talking about what was her dream, Broadway. She talked during the entire ride, explaining everything to Finn. He listened carefully and nodded every once in a while.

They arrived to the address Rachel had given him; she smiled and giggled, realizing that she had talked nonstop, "I'm sorry, I talk too much."

He smiled and shrugged, "Hey, at least you got to warm up your voice for your audition," he winked.

She smiled brightly with a hint of a blush in her cheeks, "Thank you, Finn," she kept smiling as she got out of the car, she closed the door and waved before running inside.

Finn smiled and waved back, as she ran he saw something fall off her bag, something pink. He rushed out of his car to get it; it was her pink coffee bottle.

"Rachel!" he called out hoping that she would hear him but she was no longer in view, but there was no answer. "Rachel!"

After calling for the second time he noticed that there as one person walking out, he looked at Finn with an eyebrow raised. Finn licked his lips nervously, suddenly feeling intimidated by his glare; which was weird because Finn barely felt intimidated, due to his height. Finn looked around, rubbed the side of his neck, sighed, and went back to his car. He drove home, arrived, and placed the pink bottle on the counter before heading to the shower.

When Finn finished showering, he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Nice bottle, Hudson!" He heard his roommate say, Finn automatically rolled his eyes. Typical Puckerman. "Where did you get it from? Victoria Secret?"

Noah Puckerman, Finn's roommate, was sitting on the couch watching something on the TV as he juggled the pink bottle.

"Leave it where it was. It isn't mine," Finn told him as he made his way to his room.

"Whose is it?" Puck called out.

"Someone I met, she accidentally dropped it," Finn shouted from his room as he got dressed. He walked out to the living room while he shook the towel on his hair to dry it. Puck stood up from the couch and Finn raised an eyebrow as Puck walked to the counter.

"Was she hot?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Finn said nonchalantly.

"Hot enough to fuck?" Puck asked as he began thrusting his hips into counter.

"Dude!" Finn chuckled and rolled his eyes as he plopped down on the couch.

Puck chuckled, "Did she drop it on purpose? Like that Disney chick?" he returned to the couch after leaving the bottle on the counter.

"No, she accidentally dropped it. Accidentally," Finn repeated as he got the remote on his hands, "What are you watching?"

"Lame movie," Puck said as he kicked off his shoes.

"Where's Quinn?" Finn asked and glanced at Puck before switching the channels.

"Friends," was all that came out from Puck's mouth.

Finn nodded, stood up, and tossed the remote at Puck, "Do you think I should take it to her?"

Finn looked at the pink bottle before walking to the fridge. He opened and began to look for something to eat.

"If you know her address…"

"I do," said Finn as he took out a Tupperware with what he thought had macaroni inside. "Dude, what the hell is this?"

Finn tossed whatever was in the Tupperware to the kitchen's sink, his nose scrunched because of the odor. Puck turned around and shrugged.

"Dunno, Monday's dinner?" Puck said nonchalantly as he looked for something to watch in the TV. "Why do you know her address?"

"I took her there," Finn replied while he washed the now empty Tupperware.

"Why, dude? Are you that desperate to get laid that you now work as a taxi driver?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "I was jogging and accidentally tripped on her or something, her coffee got spilled on her shirt and she was running late so I took her home."

Finn got an apple from the fridge and went back to the couch as Puck said, "So that's where you got that bottle from? How old is she, six? What's up with the bright pink color?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders and answered with his mouth full, "Dunno."

The two friends hanged out in their apartment, ordered some food, and watched some movies. When it was past seven Finn spoke up.

"Should I take her the bottle?"

"Man up, go if you want to. Quit asking me."

Finn sighed and glanced at the bottle, he sure wasn't going to keep it. "I think I'll go, she will probably need it tomorrow."

Puck rolled his eyes as he ate some chips; Finn stood up, grabbed the bottle, and left.

His palms were starting to get wet; he was nervous and sweating, "What the hell?" He mumbled to himself. He got to his car and rubbed his palms on his lap before starting the car. He turned on the radio and raised the volume until he could no longer hear his own thoughts.

He arrived to the huge building. What was he thinking? He did not know the number of her apartment or her last night. He took a deep breath as he was thinking about he was gonna do.

He saw someone walking out of the building; he based his decision on that person.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was _him_, the nameless guy he had seen at Rachel's audition. It appeared as if he recognized the car, so Finn quickly sped up and left.

_Why did I even go? She can buy another one_, Finn thought to himself. He raised the volume of the radio again on his way home. When he arrived he left the bottle in his car and headed inside the building of his apartment.

Puck wasn't in the living room or kitchen, Finn shrugged and grabbed a beer before walking to the living room. He sat down and watched a movie, midway through he heard voices coming from the hallway, Puck. Finn groaned and stood up, turned off the TV, threw the empty beer bottle away, and headed to his own room.

Yes, Puck was his best friend since high school, but he could be a huge jerk sometimes. And Finn wasn't in the mood to deal with it tonight. Finn took off his clothes, brushed his teeth, called it a day, and went to bed.

Early next morning Finn woke up. The sun was shining brightly through his window as he got dressed. Finn prepared a bottle of protein shake for himself and left the apartment; he drove to Central Park and then parked the car. He got out and began to jog, his daily routine. After an hour of running while listening to his iPod he felt his legs heavy; he was tired. He drank some of his drink and walked back to his car while admiring his surroundings.

When he got in he noticed Rachel's pink bottle in the back row. He shook his head trying to shake the thoughts away too. Surprisingly it worked, or so he thought as he drove home. He showered, ate some quick breakfast, and got back into his car to drive to work.

Later that day, Finn was inside his car on his way home. Again he noticed the bottle in the back row of seats. He sighed in frustration, what was he supposed to do? He sure wasn't going to keep it and he would feel bad if he threw it away.

Finn sighed and turned the other direction, to Rachel's house.

He parked his car, grabbed the bottle, and got out.

He stood outside the tall building for a while before gathering some courage and walking inside. He looked around nervously, how was he supposed to know in what apartment she lived?

Finn walked to the first person he saw, an old lady, "Um, hello?"

The old lady looked up at him with a smile, "Hi there. Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, do you know anyone named Rachel? She's short and brunette."

"Rachel Berry?" The old lady asked as she pushed her glasses into her face.

"I… I don't know her last name," Finn looked down ashamed.

"She's the only Rachel I know, that lives here. I'm sure it's her. What do you need?" The lady asked as she realized that she had given away maybe too much information. Finn just raised the pink bottle.

"It's hers; I came to give it back."

The old lady smiled, "That's very nice of you. Her apartment is 312, in the third floor. Tell her I say hi," she smiled at him once again and left before he could thank her. Finn only raised an eyebrow; he didn't even know that lady's name, how was he supposed to send the message?

Anyway, Finn made his way to Rachel's apartment. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again and was about to give up when she opened the door. Rachel's brown eyes widened as she realized who it was, Finn licked his lips nervously when he saw her reaction.

"Uh…This is yours," he said, handing her the bottle. Finn was already turning around when he heard her sweet voice.

"Don't I get a 'hello'?"

Finn turned back around to face her, "Right, um sorry… Hi."

Rachel smiled a little, "Aren't you gonna ask me how my audition went? You were the one who took me anyway…"

"Oh, yeah," he smiled, "How did it go?"

Rachel began to jump up and down with a huge grin plastered in her face, "I got it! I got the part!"

Finn just smiled and stood there, not sure of what he was supposed to do while this grown woman in front of him was jumping as if she was nine years old on Christmas Eve.

"That's amazing, congratulations," Finn finally managed to say as Rachel calmed down, but her smile kept shining just as bright.

"I know! I'm so happy!" Rachel said excitedly. _I can see that_, Finn thought to himself, but he also thought that saying that would be rude, so he just smiled back. "Do you want to come in?"

Finn was caught off guard but he nodded. Rachel stepped aside to let him in. As soon as Finn walked in he noticed how neat her place was, but he couldn't quite point out if she lived alone or not. Rachel led him to a small but fancy living room. The room seemed alive even though it's lack of color. The walls were a shade of beige, there were two couches; there was a carpet and a small table separating them. There was an elegant flowerpot on the petite table and the carpet matched with the small cushions that were on the couches. And of course, there was also a TV.

"Oh," Finn said as he remembered what the old lady had said, "A lady says hi, I don't remember her name, though. She's old."

Rachel smiled as if she knew exactly who he was talking about, "Nancy?"

Finn raised an eyebrow, "I don't know her name."

"She's short and her shirt matched with her pants?"

"Yeah, I think that's her."

She smiled, "Nancy, she lives right next door. She's really nice."

"Yeah, she was the one who told me what number your apartment was. I would've taken very long to find it."

"She's really nice. You have to meet her properly someday," she said and Finn smiled, then she tapped his hand with hers, "So tell me, in what do you work?" She asked interested.

Finn scratched the back of his neck, "I'm a doctor."

"Really? That's interesting," Rachel said.

Finn chuckled and slightly nodded his head. "Was your audition hard?"

"You could say that," She smiled as she pushed her hair behind her shoulder. "But it was fun, I love to sing and it isn't hard, I'm very talented," she nodded her head with a smile; Finn was surprised at how much self-confidence this girl had. Rachel stood up when a bell rang and straightened her clothes, "Do you want to stay for dinner? Food's already in the oven."

"Sure," he nodded and stood up.

Finn and Rachel had a nice dinner, he found out that she did not only talked too much, but that she was an amazing cook. They both got to know each other better, talking about their families and backgrounds. After they had exchanged numbers it was time to go for Finn, they were already at the door..

"It was really nice to see you, Finn. And thanks for bringing my bottle; I don't know what I'd do without it," Rachel said with a smile as she stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

Finn smiled, "It's no problem. We'll see each other again, right?"

"Of course," she said. Finn smiled and began to walk away. "See you! Bye bye!" Rachel called after him; he turned around and waved at her smiling.

After all, it hadn't been such a bad idea to take her bottle back to her. It had gone better than what he had expected. He was already looking forward to the next time they'd see each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A couple of days later, Finn was at the bar with a couple of friends. He had called Rachel to invite her; she had accepted and said that she would go as soon as she finished with rehearsals. Finn was anxious; he hadn't seen her since that time at her house.

When he had arrived home that night, he had talked with Puck. About her. It wasn't as if he was already in love with her, but there definitely was something about her that made Finn crazy. And this usually didn't happen with him. Was it her smile? The sound of her voice? Her self-confidence? Or, maybe, just her cooking?

Puck said that it was great that Finn was finally interested in someone. Puck had introduced him to many other girls, in an attempt to get someone special into his life. Not that he felt guilty that he had, somehow, stolen his previous girlfriend…

Although this bar had a karaoke, Finn and his friends had never sang a song there, or at least not that he remembers. This bar was one of Finn's favorites, it was close to their apartment and it wasn't that bad. He would usually drink more than just a few drinks, but since Rachel was coming he decided to drink one beer.

Finn saw Rachel walk through the door and he tried to hide his big smile. He began to wave when he saw that she was looking around trying to find them.

"She her?" Puck mumbled to Finn, he nodded.

Finn took a sip of his beer before standing up to greet Rachel; he kissed her cheek, "Hey."

"Hi, Finn. This place isn't so bad after all," she said, eyeing the stage.

"What were you expecting?" Finn asked a little too nervous.

"I don't know," she shrugged and smiled turning to Finn's friends.

"Hey, uh, guys," Finn said to get the attention of his friends. "She's Rachel," Rachel waved at them as Finn began to point, "He's Puck," Finn pointed to a guy with a mohawk, he waved and cocked an eyebrow at her, "She's Quinn and she's Tina. That's Sam and over there's Mike."

A blonde girl smiled innocently at Rachel when Finn said her name, Quinn. A pretty, dark haired Asian waved too, Tina. A blonde guy and another dark haired Asian waved at her.

Rachel smiled as Finn pulled out a chair for her, "Hi."

Finn and Rachel both sat down; Quinn was the first one to speak, "Heard you're in Broadway?"

Rachel's cheeks turned to a shade of red as she glanced at Finn, she nodded and said "Just starting."

Rachel noticed that the guy with a mohawk, was it Puck? Was staring at her as he drank his beer, Rachel looked away.

"What do you want to drink?" Finn asked.

"A beer will be all right," Rachel said with a nod as she looked around.

Various conversations had started between everyone; Tina and Mike were talking with Sam and Puck was talking with Finn. While Rachel's beer was on its way, Quinn stood up to the bathroom and asked Rachel to go with her. Finn smiled at Quinn, he appreciated that Quinn was already making her feel welcomed.

"She isn't bad looking at all, man," Puck said nudging Finn's arm.

Finn raised an eyebrow, "You thought she'd be ugly?"

Puck shrugged and chuckled, "I'm just saying."

Finn eyed Puck as Rachel and Quinn sat down again. Rachel smiled at Finn and took her beer, "Have you ever sang there?" she asked, motioning her head to the stage.

Quinn laughed and Puck chuckled, Finn played with the bottle of beer that was in his hands as he shook his head, "Nah, not really."

"Yo!" A loud, familiar voice said.

Of course, Finn turned to the door and saw Santana.

Rachel looked confused as Santana walked to their table, she took a seat next to Sam and she eyed Rachel. "New girl?"

Rachel looked at Finn confused, Finn shrugged, "Meet Santana, Santana meet Rachel."

Santana smiled sneakily at Rachel, Rachel timidly smiled back.

"Is the appointment still on for tomorrow?" Santana asked Finn from across the table. Finn nodded and Santana then turned to Sam.

"Where's Britt?" Finn heard Sam ask her, Finn turned back around to face Rachel.

"Is she sick?" Rachel asked innocently, Puck spat the beer he had in his mouth and laughed, Quinn nudged him.

Rachel now had a confused face again; she didn't get what was so funny.

"No," Finn said, not wanting to get into the subject.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "What kind of doctor are you exactly?"

"Gyno," Puck spat. Quinn giggled and Finn blushed.

"Oh, that's….interesting," she nodded not sure of what she would say next.

Puck snorted and ran his hand through his mowhawk; Finn glared at Puck and then finished his beer. He wasn't planning on telling her, or at least not now. He didn't want her to back away from him; he had heard that some woman would have some kind of problem in dating gynecologists.

Rachel noticed how uncomfortable Finn felt, so she decided to save her questions for another day. "Do you want to sing?" Rachel asked turning to the stage, Finn shook his head. "Come on, please. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Yeah dude, it'll be fun," Puck teased. Finn rolled his eyes at him and stood up, Rachel grinned.

Santana saw that they were both walking to the stage, "What's up with them?"

"They'll sing," Puckerman announced, they all tried not to laugh, Tina giggled.

"What song should we sing? It has to be duet," Rachel said, Finn glanced at the table full of his friends then back at her, he shrugged. "How about…" she began to look through the list of songs, "You've heard Faithfully, right? From Journey."

"Yeah," Finn nodded.

Rachel smiled, "Faithfully it is," she took two microphones and chose the song. She handed one to Finn before stepping on the stage. Finn sighed as he once again looked at his friends, Puck made a silly face at him and Finn showed him his middle finger with a fake smile as he walked to the stage.

Finn rubbed his already sweaty palms on his jeans before the song started. Then the time came for him to start, he took a deep breath and looked at Rachel who was looking at him with a bright smile, he looked away and began to sing.

Puck began to laugh, he high fived Sam. Quinn turned her chair around to face the stage; she raised an eyebrow as she heard the song. Tina and Mike were quiet, paying close attention to them while Santana had a smirk on her face.

When Rachel started to sing Finn stared at her in awe, her perfect voice was filling the room.

"She ain't bad," Santana said, Tina nodded quickly in agreement and Quinn ignored her comment.

Finn then joined Rachel and their voices made a perfect combination.

When the song was over some people cheered for them, Rachel grinned brightly as Finn walked back to the table avoiding everyone's look.

"Nice voice you got there!" Santana teased him as he sat down.

"Shut up, Tana," Finn said, she rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that."

Puck chuckled, Rachel sat back down, and Finn ordered another beer.

"See, that was fun. And your voice is good, with some practice maybe you could even make it to Broadway," Rachel smiled at him, Finn just nodded. He did think that it had been fun and her voice was amazing, but he didn't felt too comfortable to talk about that in front of his friends.

"My turn to sing!" Santana grinned as she stood up from her sit. "Who'll join me?"

Puck, Quinn, Mike, and Tina chuckled Finn stayed quiet and Rachel looked at Santana curiously. Sam chuckled and stood up, "I will!"

"Seems like Sam's had too many drinks," Puck muttered with a chuckle.

The rest of the night had turned out to be more fun than what Finn had thought it would be after he had sang that duet with Rachel.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Finn and Rachel took a cab to her apartment.

"It was fun, thanks for inviting me," Rachel said smiling as they walked to the apartment number 312.

Finn smiled, "I thought it was fun too."

"You never sing with your friends?"

"No, not really," Finn said shaking his head as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"After a while, I could see that you were enjoying it," she smiled. "You're very talented. I should know I'm very talented too."

Finn chuckled, "You are."

Rachel smiled, then she stood on the tip of her toes to kiss his cheek as they got close to her apartment, "Thanks Finn, I'll see you another day?"

Finn smiled and nodded as she began to look for the keys in her bag, "Yeah. I'll…call you."

Rachel smiled as she took out her key, she opened the door, "Okay, I'll be waiting," she smiled and hugged him before walking inside. She waved before closing the door.

Finn smiled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't have enough time but I felt like I needed to update the story. There's more to come. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

"Hello, Finn," he heard Rachel say from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, how are you?" Finn was smiling as he walked inside his apartment.

"I'm doing good, tired, but good. How are you?" Finn nodded his head towards Puck, who was sitting on the couch texting, while Rachel talked.

"I'm great. Hungry. So… I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner with me, tonight? Just a quick one…."

Puckerman's head instantly shot up as he heard Finn invite someone out, he was already guessing who it was.

"That sound lovely," Rachel said.

"I can pick you up if you want?" Finn asked as he ran his hand through his hair nervously, Puck was already wiggling his eyebrows at him.

To keep him from laughing, Finn turned around and gave his back to Puck as Rachel said, "Sure? I can be ready in half an hour or less."

"Sounds awesome, I'll see you soon, Rachel."

"Yes, see you soon, Finn."

Finn was smiling as he hanged up.

"You got a date?" Puckerman asked with a smirk.

"I think so," Finn said as he plopped down on the couch next to his friend.

"You're bringing her here after?"

"No, that's not what I want."

"Okay… That's good, long since you've been dating."

Finn shrugged, "I guess. I'm gonna take a quick shower and then pick her up. See you, man," he stood up and Puck nodded.

After showering, brushing his teeth, and spraying fancy cologne Finn was already in his car. For the first time, Finn had actually been worrying about what was appropriate to wear. Was this a date? He was planning on taking her to a simple, but delicious restaurant. Even if he was pretending not to, he _was_ trying to impress her.

He finally arrived, Finn got out of his car and walked swiftly to the apartment he had already memorized. As usual, Finn nervously rubbed his palms on his jeans before knocking on the door.

Finn let out a small gasped when he saw Rachel open the door. She was wearing one of those pencil skirts he had seen on other girls, but Rachel beat them all; she looked perfect and her legs seemed endless.

Pretending that he wasn't surprised he offered a small smile, "Hey."

Rachel smiled that bright smile of hers, "Hello Finn!"

Chirpily she hugged him and kissed his cheek, "I was about to make me some dinner when you called, good timing."

Finn smiled to himself, "Yeah, I'm hungry."

"How was your day?"

"Been good," Finn chuckled as they walked to his car, "How was yours? The rehearsals?"

Rachel smiled, "It's been amazing, it's everything I've dreamed of. I can't wait to perform!"

Finn opened the car door for her, "I'd like to see you."

Rachel got inside; then Finn walked to his side and got in too.

"You'd really?"

"Yeah, you were really good that time in the bar," Finn started the car.

Rachel blushed proudly, "And I hadn't warmed up my voice."

Finn chuckled and nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"Do you like Italian food?" Finn asked, as Olive Garden came into his mind.

"Of course, who doesn't?" Rachel giggled.

Finn and Rachel arrived to Olive Garden. And, as any gentleman should, Finn opened the door for her.

They were already sitting in a booth, each of them eating what they had ordered. Finn was nervous, their dinner was getting closer to an end and he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Would he kiss her? What if she didn't want to? But what if she did?

So many questions started popping into Finn's mind. Boy, was he nervous.

"This was so good," Rachel said as she wiped her mouth gently with the napkin.

Finn smiled, "Good to hear."

Finn paid and then they left. Finn licked his lips nervously as he began driving to her apartment.

"Dinners are fun, we should do this more often," Rachel said with a smile as she played with the strap of her purse that was in her lap.

"Yeah, we should," Finn nodded with a smile. "I noticed that you ordered one of those vegan meals."

"Oh, yes," Rachel said, "I'm vegan since I was sixteen."

"That's interesting. How do you do it? I couldn't live without meat," Finn chuckled.

"It's actually easy, when you get used to eat. You only have to make sure that you get enough proteins."

Finn chuckled, "Are the vegan burgers any good? 'Cause they don't look…pleasing," Finn teased.

"Hey!" Rachel giggled as she gently pushed his shoulder, "They are good. I have a book about vegan recipes, I'll invite you someday for dinner and prepare something. I'm a really good chef. "

"Yeah, remember we already had dinner once? I didn't really noticed that it was, like, vegan food."

"Oh yes, but this time I'll make it special. I just need to find some free time, I need a lot of time to prepare a special meal," Rachel smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," Finn said as he stopped the car. He got out and opened the door for Rachel. They both walked in.

"I can even make you some vegan cookies," Rachel chuckled.

"I like cookies," He smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets nervously as they walked.

They walked in silence to her apartment. When they were outside of it Rachel broke the silence, "Thanks for the dinner, it was lovely."

Finn nodded as he slowly began to lean, he was going to kiss her.

For a moment, Finn believed that she was going to kiss him too, but she looked down and Finn quickly stood straight.

"I have a boyfriend," Rachel murmured.

"O-oh," Finn said, a chuckle came out of his mouth, it was a mix of nervousness and awkwardness.

"I-I'm sorry, I should've told you earlier," Rachel said, her eyes glued to the floor.

"No, it's good. I never asked anyway," Finn said trying to look 'cool'.

Rachel nodded as she tucked some hair behind her ear, "Thanks for the dinner, Finn," She repeated before walking inside of her apartment and closing the door.

Of course a girl like Rachel would have a boyfriend. Humiliated, Finn went home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"A boyfriend?"

"Yeah, that's what she told me," Finn told his friend right after he got home.

"Bullshit, man," Puck replied as he sat up on the couch to face Finn.

Finn shrugged and looked away as he repeated, "That's what she told me."

"You believe her?"

"Yeah, why else would she not want to kiss me? My breath didn't smell, I checked. And if she didn't wanted to then she could just have said something else, not lie."

"Do you know him?"

Finn shook his head, "I haven't met any of her friends."

"Dude, she was so into you when you were singing that Journey song. Figure out who the guy is."

"I'm not gonna try to break them apart, if that's what you're thinking."

"You'll have to if you want the girl."

Finn sighed and walked to his room.

A week later, Finn was still thinking about Rachel. And about what Puck had told him.

Puck would definitely and without a doubt steal the girl, like he did with Quinn, but Finn wasn't like that. Finn played nice.

So, if he wanted Rachel for himself, he'd have to actually make her fall in love with him.

_Game on_, Finn thought as he stood up from bed Monday morning.

The only problem was that they still hadn't talked. Should he call her? What if she didn't want to talk with him anymore?

Many questions started to pop into Finn's mind, again.

He groaned and got ready for his daily run in Central Park.

When he was jogging through the beautiful and gigantic park he kept thinking about what he was going to do.

He knew, for sure, that he wasn't going to give up. _But_, he was going to play nice.

It was Thursday afternoon already, he still hadn't called her. Yet, she was still running through his mind.

Finn's phone rang and a huge smile spread over his lips as he saw who it was.

"Hi?" He answered, unsure of what to say.

"Hello, Finn?"

"Yeah, hey Rachel. I've been meaning to call you but-."

"Don't worry," Rachel interrupted quickly. "I just want to let you know that my first show's tomorrow. I remember you said that you wanted to go, so… I bought some tickets. Well, they gave it to us, but still. You can bring a friend."

Finn was in shock, she had remembered? He now felt like a coward, she had the guts to call him and he didn't.

"Sure, I'd love to. Thank you," he finally managed to say.

"It's no problem, Finn. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," He nodded quickly even though it was obvious that she couldn't see him. "Of course."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and, could you stop by my house? I'm going to leave soon; I can leave the tickets under the mat?"

"Yeah, I'll pick them up."

"Fantastic, I'll see you tomorrow," she said in a happy tone before she hung up.

On his way home, Finn stopped by Rachel's apartment. Like expected, the two tickets were underneath the mat. As he leaned down to pick them up, he heard some noises coming from inside the apartment. He leaned closer to the door and heard Rachel giggling and another voice. A male voice.

Finn quickly grabbed the tickets and left. Obviously, he was curious, who was this guy? Her boyfriend. But he knew that he'd probably feel like crap after hearing Rachel having fun with her boyfriend. And eavesdropping wasn't cool.

"Hey, man. Guess who called," Finn said as he walked inside his apartment.

"Who?" Puck asked, peeking from the kitchen.

"We're going to a Broadway show, you and me. Rachel called to invite. I got the tickets."

Puck groaned, "Can't you take someone else?"

"No, man. You have to come," Finn said walking to the kitchen.

"What's the show about?"

Finn shrugged, "Dunno."

"Take Quinn. She seemed pretty into it in the bar. She kept asking Rachel questions about it."

Finn shook his head, "I'm not taking another girl to the show. Rachel will think it's a date or something."

Puck stopped preparing his sandwich and looked at him, then looked back down and finished preparing it. Puck grabbed a plate and walked to the living room.

"So, you're coming?" Finn said, following Puck.

"Yeah, whatever."

"It's tomorrow. It's at 7:30."

Friday finally came. It was almost 7pm and Finn was already ready. He was on the couch waiting for Puck.

"Hurry up, man!"

"Shut up!" Puck called from his room.

Finn groaned and tapped his fingers on the couch. A few minutes later Puck walked to the living room ready, Finn stood up and walked out of the apartment.

"You nervous?" Puck asked as they got inside the cab.

Finn shrugged and buckled his seatbelt, "I need to get her some flowers. The cab will stop by and you get out and buy something fast, okay?"

"I'm already coming with you. That should be enough of a favor," Puck said.

Finn groaned, "Just do it, Puckerman."

"Fine, only because it's for that Rachel chick. Will her boyfriend be there?"

"I guess," Finn said.

Finn pulled up to a small flower shop, Puck got out and returned with a red rose.

"I think this is perfect. Not too much. Always works for girls," Puck said.

"Thanks," Finn took the flower from Puck and started the way to the theater.

Finn was nervous when they arrived. Puck quickly got out, Finn inspected himself in the mirror, and he paid before getting out, the flower in his hand. He shoved his hand in his pocket looking for the tickets.

"Here is yours," Finn said as he handed a ticket to Puck. Puck nodded and began walking inside.

They were already sitting down and Finn looked around.

"When am I supposed to give this to her?" Finn said as he looked at the flower.

"I don't know? After the show maybe."

Finn sighed and sat back on the small seat. He started flipping the playbill. Puck was too.

"Dude… this looks…" Puck trailed off and Finn nodded.

"Spring Awakening," Finn said as he read the tittle.

It hadn't been what Finn was expecting. At all.

Finn regretted inviting Puck. He had now seen her breasts.

They were waiting outside now, Finn was nervous. What he always was when he was expecting to see her.

Finn smiled when she saw her walking out, but her smile faded when he saw that someone was with her. A guy. The guy who had touched her breasts during the show.

The same guy who he had seen twice. Once when she brought her to the audition and the other time when he drove to the building of her apartment. The guy who was probably her boyfriend. Finn was hoping that he wouldn't recognize him.

"Hey!" Rachel smiled walking to Finn, Puck looked up from the sidewalk, where he was sitting, and stood up.

Finn smiled at her, "Hey. Great...Great performances," Finn said as Rachel leaned up to kiss his cheek hello.

Rachel blushed, "Thank you. I don't think that it bad at all. For our first time."

Finn nodded and handed her the flower, "It was amazing."

Rachel smiled and looked down at the flower she was now holding and then looked back up at Finn. "I see you brought Puck?"

"Noah," Puckerman said, joining the conversation. "You can call me Noah. Congratulations."

Finn instantly cocked an eyebrow as he glared at Puck who shrugged.

"This is Jesse. Jesse, meet Finn and Noah," Rachel said as he introduced them. Jesse was shorter than Finn, but he still managed to intimidate him with the glare he possessed.

Jesse smiled and took out a hand to shake Finn's and then Puck's, "Nice to meet you." Finn faked a smile and nodded. "Would you want to join us for dinner?"

Finn turned to puck and Puck shrugged, letting Finn decide, "Nah, I think we're fine," he said.

Rachel looked down as Jesse talked, "Okay then. I'll see you around," he held Rachel's hand tightly.

"Thank you for coming," Rachel spoke up, her gaze on the floor; Finn smiled and nodded, but then frowned when he realized that she wasn't looking at him.

They each said goodbye and walked their separate ways, Rachel with Jesse and Finn with Puck.

"What's with the 'call me Noah' crap?" Finn asked as they got inside the cab.

Puckerman shrugged and chuckled, "I knew you'd asked."

"Tell me."

"I don't know."

"Don't even think about-."

"I have Quinn," Puck said firmly.

Finn nodded and looked down.

"The show wasn't that bad," Puck said after a while.

Finn nodded again and sighed hoping that he wouldn't mention her breasts or the sex scene.

"You saw the sex scene? It was like light porn. They should show more skin. I mean, only her. Not the dude," Puck said and Finn rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

"You agree."

"Shut up, Puckerman," Finn said as he turned to him. Puck rolled his eyes and didn't say a word for the rest of the ride.

When the cab pulled up Finn got out quickly. He was angry. Maybe angry at himself? He didn't know, he just knew that he was angry.

In just one night, he had met Rachel's boyfriend, who gets to have a sex scene with her on her Broadway show. And she had said that Broadway was her life. And to make it worse, Puckerman had seen her breasts.

Maybe it wasn't that bad, and maybe he was just exaggerating. But he now felt like he didn't stand a chance against the other guy, Jesse.

_But, _he wasn't about to give up. Or at least not yet.

Next morning, he decided to call her.

"Good morning, Finn," was the first thing he heard, Rachel's sweet voice.

"Hey, I, uh, I just wanted to tell you that you did amazing last night."

"Thank you, Finn."

Finn smiled and took a deep breath before talking, "I'd like to have some lunch with you, today. I mean, if that's okay."

"Yeah, I'm getting the day off so, I don't have any rehearsals. That sounds great."

"Awesome."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few weeks had already gone by since that time they had lunch. Finn and Rachel's relationship just kept getting better. Finn had learned so many new things about her; one of them was that her boyfriend was no other than Jesse.

It was a Friday and Rachel and Finn had agreed that they would have dinner together. After Rachel's show she would go to his apartment. Finn had it all already planned out, puck wasn't gonna be home.

Finn wasn't the best cook, he knew that, but he thought that it would be nice if he cooked their dinner. Rachel had cooked more than enough for him.

He decided to bake lasagna, in his eyes he thought that was easy. Everything went well and he was watching TV while waiting for her, the lasagna was in the oven already.

_She should already be here by now_, Finn thought to himself. _Maybe there's too much traffic_.

Finn was trying to find something better to watch when the doorbell rang. He quickly and eagerly stood up to open the door.

When he opened it, he found a small brunette in a white dress. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello," she said as she did what she usually does, kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry I'm late, something came up."

"Is everything okay?" Finn asked noticing that her eyes had a hint of red. Maybe from crying?

"Yes, everything's okay," she said calmly as she stepped inside Finn's apartment. "Finn, did you- Are you baking something?"

Finn nodded and smiled proudly, but that smile disappeared as soon as a smell attacked him, the smell of something burning, "Shit…"

He quickly ran to the kitchen and opened the oven; the lasagna was all burned. He frowned and heard Rachel giggling from behind him.

Rachel made a serious face when he turned to her.

"It…burned," Finn said with a frown.

"I see that," Rachel said biting back a laugh. "We can cook something together?" Finn nodded. "Let's see what you have."

Rachel inspected the fridge and cabinets, she took out some ingredients.

"We can make pasta. Spaghetti al burro, it's just with butter. Very simple," Rachel smiled at him.

"Okay, sounds good," Finn said with a nod.

They began to cook their dinner; a smile was plastered on Finn's face.

"So…how were rehearsals this week?" Finn asked to start a conversation.

"It was fine. We always talk about me," Rachel said. "Tell me more about you."

"What do you want to know? I think you know everything," Finn chuckled.

Rachel thought for a while before speaking, "Tell me more about your family. You told me you had a stepbrother?"

"Kurt, yeah. He's really cool."

"When did your mom got married again?"

"When I was sixteen."

"Ooh, so you played football with him, with Kurt?"

Finn shook his head, "Nah, I forgot to tell you. He's gay. We would just watch movies together and he would help me clean my room and stuff, but no sports. Burt's more into that."

"Oh," Rachel smiled. "You told me Burt's Kurt's dad, right?"

"Yup," Finn nodded. "I think that it's ready," he pointed to the spaghetti.

Rachel inspected it and nodded, "Take out the plates."

Finn eagerly did what she told him to do, "I'm so hungry." Rachel smiled at him and she served him his plate and handed it to him. "Thanks."

She nodded her head and grabbed her plate; Fin grabbed two forks and walked to the dinner table.

"Do you want some wine?" Finn asked. With the passing of time he had noticed that she would usually drink a glass of wine or two, so he decided to ask.

"That would be fantastic," Rachel smiled at him as she sat down.

Finn set down his plate and went back to the kitchen, he returned with two glasses and an opened bottle of red wine. He poured some wine into the glass and handed it to her; she accepted it with a smile. He poured some for himself and then sat down.

"This looks really good," Finn said as he saw the plate in front of him, he licked his lips.

Rachel laughed and nodded, "We make a good team."

Finn and Rachel enjoyed their lovely dinner, which in fact, was delicious. He only drank one glass of wine, while, on the other hand, Rachel drank too many that Finn lost count of them. It looked as if she was tipsy, not drunk; just tipsy.

Rachel was on the couch while Finn was washing the dishes, he could hear Rachel laughing all the way to where he was.

When he was done, Finn joined her in the living room. Rachel smiled at him; she was laying on the couch.

"This was such a good dinner!" Rachel said laughing.

Finn chuckled and nodded, "Yeah…"

"I had fun, did you?" Rachel asked as she sat up. Finn nodded and she said, "Your apartment is sooo big."

Finn looked around and shook his head, "It's not."

Rachel scooted closer to him and Finn cocked an eyebrow.

Suddenly her lips attacked his in a steamy kiss; her hands were on his cheek cupping his face. At first, Finn tried to resist but when he felt her tongue begging for entrance he couldn't help but give in.

He then realized what he was doing, she had a boyfriend. He pulled away and avoided her sight, "We can't do this." He noticed, from the corner of his eye, that Rachel's head went down. "You have a boyfriend."

"No. We broke up," Rachel murmured loud enough for him to hear. His head shot in her direction and he stared at her for a minute; trying to process what she had just told him.

"When, when did this happen?" Was all Finn could think of that was appropriate to say.

"Today, right before I came here."

Right, that's why she got to his house late. That's why her eyes were like that when she arrived.

Finn looked around, trying to find something to say. Should he ask her how it happened? That would probably make her upset. Should he kiss her? That would probably make him look as if he was trying to take advantage of her, since she was tipsy. What should he do?

He hugged her.

He didn't find the right words to say, so he hugged her.

His big arms easily wrapped around her tiny body, Rachel hugged him back and buried her face in his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Weeks had gone by; Finn and Rachel were now officially dating. Their relationship was just the basics, going out for dinner, movies, and every now and then Finn would go watch her perform; he would always carry a bouquet of flowers and Rachel would receive them with a big smile.

But, she would always switch subject whenever Finn brought up Jesse. Always.

Jesse would always wait until Rachel and Finn had left and then he would leave the theater. Finn never saw him.

They were both, Finn and Rachel, sitting in the living room of Rachel's apartment. They were cuddling while watching a movie. Rachel's favorite movie, Funny Girl.

"Barbra is so beautiful and talented," Rachel said, her head was against Finn's chest and her hand was resting on his lap.

"You mean…Fanny?" Finn asked as his hand stroked her back.

Rachel turned to face him in surprise, "You actually know her name?"

"It's not the first time you've made me watch it. I'm almost sure that we watched it last weekend."

Rachel giggled and a hint of blush showed on her cheeks, "It's my favorite movie."

"I know," Finn smiled and kissed her forehead. "And I think that you are more than her."

"More what?" Rachel asked.

"Beautiful and talented," Finn said with a grin.

This made Rachel blush completely; she patted his chest before standing up, "What a charmer, Finn. You deserve a price. I'm gonna make something for dinner before you have to go."

"I want to help," Finn followed her to the kitchen.

She shook her head, "Let me make this for you. You can watch the game you were talking about."

Finn's eyes widened _the game_. He had forgotten. He had waited more than a week for this game.

"Right, I'll, um, I'll be in the living room."

Rachel giggled, "Go ahead."

Finn left the kitchen and went to the living room; he excitedly jumped to the couch and looked for the game in the TV.

The game was already halfway through when he saw Rachel walking to the couch; she sat down with a smile.

"Hey, you've missed more than half of the game."

Rachel smiled and shook his head, "I could hear you yelling all the way to the kitchen. Dinner's already in the oven."

"Good. I would've helped you but-."

"It's okay Finn, really."

He smiled and kissed her lips softly.

Soon, the game was over and dinner was ready. Finn was already sitting on the dinner table; he had helped with the cutlery and plates. Rachel brought their dinner to the table and Finn licked his lips.

"Lasagna?"

"Vegan lasagna," Rachel smiled proudly.

"It looks really good."

"Then let's start to eat."

Rachel grabbed Finn's plate and served him a big piece and then she grabbed her plate and served a piece for her.

Finn smiled at her before they both started to eat.

"Do you want to know something?" Finn asked and Rachel nodded. "Remember that time you came over and what I had baked burned? It was lasagna too, but not vegan."

"Then it was…kind of good that it got burned?"

Finn chuckled and nodded, "I guess."

Rachel smiled.

When they were done eating they went back to the living room.

"It has been a fun evening, hasn't it?"

Finn nodded and said, "Yes. I'm glad your rehearsals ended early today."

"Yes, I am too," Rachel smiled.

"Can I ask something?" Finn asked while he sat down on the couch, he then patted right next to him so that she would sit.

"Ask away," Rachel said as she sat down, she fixed her skirt.

"Will you tell me what happened with you and Jesse?"

Rachel's head shot up and she looked at him for a while, Finn grew nervous, then she said, "Why do you want to know? We're together now, that's what matters."

"Yeah I know but, I still want to know," Finn said.

Rachel sighed, "We were having too many arguments. And it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be to be on a show with him."

"Really? Why not?"

"I don't know… romance got lost in the way. It just isn't the same. We would only argue with each other. But I guess you can say we're friends, I mean, we still spend a bunch of time together. And you've seen… our scene."

"Oh…" Finn nodded.

Rachel nodded too, but Finn noticed that she was looking down.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said softly.

"You know, Jesse-."

Finn was soon interrupted by Rachel; who's lips were now glued to his. Rachel's lips felt so soft against Finn's, although he wanted to talk more about their breakup he couldn't not reciprocate the kiss, so he kissed her back; his hands were now on her hips. Rachel slowly began to lay back and Finn hovered over her.

Rachel giggled and broke the kiss, "Are you comfortable like this?"

"Like this?" Finn repeated confused about what she meant.

Rachel softly pushed Finn away and she stood up, "Let's go to my room."

Finn nodded and quickly stood up; he followed her to her room. He noticed that she licked her lips before she settled down on the bed.

Finn was excited, they usually would just make out in couches, and maybe this could lead to something more…

He admired her for moment before walking to the bed. Rachel reached up to him and kissed his lips in a soft kiss; a kiss which slowly grew deeper and with more passion.

Finn was now lying on his back, Rachel was on top of him; she was straddling his waist and her hands were on either side of his head. Finn's thumbs rubbed small circles on her hips as he held her steadily while he kissed her.

Rachel's lips began to trail down to his neck and her hands were now on his chest. Finn closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sloppy kisses on his neck. Her lips quickly went back to his lips and Finn let out a low groan.

"What?" Rachel murmured against his lips.

"Nothing," Finn said as he leveled his breathing.

Rachel smiled and reached for the hem of her shirt, she slowly took it off. Finn's eyes went wide as they roamed all around her almost naked upper body.

She blushed and bit her lip and then she repeated the same question, "What?"

Finn only shook his head not finding words to say, his hands slowly slid up her smooth stomach and onto her back. He reached to unclasp her bra, but before he looked up at her to make sure he was allowed to, she nodded.

It took a moment for Finn to unclasp it and Rachel giggled. He slowly slid the straps down her shoulders until her bra came off completely. Rachel looked away nervously but Finn's eyes were glued to her perky breasts in awe.

Yes, he had seen them in her Broadway show, but never this close. And never privately.

Finn let out a shaky breath before his hands cupped her breasts. He smiled, they seemed so small in his big hands and they were so soft. He grinned up at her and Rachel giggled.

"You're adorable. Haven't you touched breasts before?" she said glancing down at his hands.

"Er, yeah but-."

Finn was unable to finish talking since Rachel's hands were on his and she slowly made him squeeze her breasts. He gasped softly as he felt her nipples against the palm of his hands; Rachel moaned and tilted her head back.

Finn smirked to himself as he slowly took Rachel's hands off of his, her hands fell to her sides as he now took control. He cupped her breasts again but this time he rubbed her nipples with his large thumbs.

Rachel moaned again as her hands were gripping his shirt in an attempt to pull it off of him. Finn gave in and let her remove it; she threw it to the floor and quickly moved on to his pants. She got off him and kneeled beside him as she unzipped his pants. When they were finally off him he kneeled in front of her and took her small head in his hands and he kissed her soft lips. He gently pushed her back on the bed, their lips still glued. One of his hands was on her skirt and he pulled it off and threw it to the floor. His lips attacked her neck and she moaned softly.

What was rest of their clothes quickly came off and Finn reached for his pants, took out his wallet, and took out a condom. He returned to bed to find a naked Rachel waiting for him. He took a moment to admire her, she smiled at him.

Finn slid on the condom before he hovered over her. Rachel opened her legs and Finn took it as a sign that she was ready. Slowly, he slid inside of her. He groaned loudly and a muffled sound escaped from Rachel's lips. He slowly started to thrust his hips, making each thrust quicker and quicker. Rachel wrapped a leg around his waist to push him deeper inside.

Their lips met in a steamy kiss, they were both panting and Rachel hands were cupping his face. Their tongues battled for dominance but then the kiss ended because of Rachel. She had tilted her head and her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pure pleasure while moaning loudly as she reached her orgasm. After feeling her clench around him it didn't took long for Finn to reach his orgasm too.

Her room was filled with silence except for the loud sound panting coming from both of them. Finn rolled beside her and he tried to catch up with his breathing. He glanced at Rachel and she smiled before she cuddled into him. Her hand was on his chest and his hand was on her back when Rachel began to giggle.

Finn, nervously, asked, "What?"

Rachel shook her head and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Then she reached for the covers and pulled them over them, she led out a content sigh when she placed her head on his chest.

Finn smiled to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Short chapter. Only a couple of chapters left. Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 8

Finn woke up in an empty bed. He rubbed his eyes before calling out.

"Rachel?"

There was no answer.

"Rachel?" He called again as he stood up. Again, there was no answer. He dressed up and looked at the time. He groaned and called his assistant. Lucky him, there was no appointment until two hours later. He looked at his text messages, none from Rachel but one from Puckerman.

He walked out of the room after making the bed. He was walking to the door when he passed the kitchen. He walked to the fridge after seeing a flashy post it.

_Had to leave to rehearsals, I'll call you when they're over. Xoxo, Rachel._

Finn smiled and took the note in his pocket.

"How'd it go?" Puck asked from the kitchen right when Finn walked inside their apartment.

"Don't you have a job?" Finn asked as he walked to the kitchen.

He saw Puck shrug, "Not today."

Finn raised an eyebrow as eh served some water for him.

"Aren't you gonna tell me how it went?" Puckerman asked again.

"We watched movies, had a good time."

"Man, I know you fucked her. You can't spend a night at a girl's house and not have sex."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Fine, we had sex."

"Jackpot. Is she good?"

"Uh, yeah," Finn said and took a sip of his glass of water.

"Tell more," Puck said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm not gonna say anything else, Puck."

Noah groaned, "I always told you the details."

"Yeah, they were all a one night stand."

Puck rolled his eyes and left, Finn chuckled as he walked to his room.

He got ready and then left for work.

"Hey," Finn said happily when he answered his phone after he saw the caller ID; Rachel.

"Hey, you," Rachel said from the other end of the phone. "Rehearsals are over for today."

"How'd it go?" Finn said as he got up from the chair in his office.

"Fantastic. Are you home?"

"Just getting out of work."

"Do you want to come over? I'm on my way home."

"Yeah, of course. I'll be there soon."

Right when he hung up on the phone he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," He said as he was putting on his coat, it was probably his assistant announcing that she was leaving, but to his surprise he found someone else.

Santana.

"I'm late, I know. I'm sorry, it's raining and the cab driver was stupid," Santana said as she walked in.

Finn sighed and shook his head, "I need to leave."

"Please? I've been feeling weird. Just the quick check, please," Santana pleaded.

"Fine, quick," Finn said as he took off his coat.

"You know the procedure, my assistant will call you," Finn said as he took off his gloves and washed his hands.

"Thanks, Finn," Santana said as she dressed up.

"Sure," Finn got his coat. "You ready to go?"

"Yup. Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Your assistant."

"She already left, come on." Finn said as he opened the door for her, Santana walked out.

They walked out of the building.

"Could you give me a ride home?" Santana asked as she rubbed her arms.

Finn sighed, he looked at his watch, at the pouring rain, and then at Santana.

"Come on," He said as he led her to his car.

"Thanks," Santana mumbled.

Finn was standing outside of Rachel's apartment more than an hour late. He, nervously, knocked on the door.

There was no answer so he knocked again.

After a while Rachel opened the door and Finn smiled.

"Hey," Rachel said.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had a thing to do with Santana."

Rachel walked inside of her apartment and left the door opened for him to walk inside, he did.

"A thing?" Rachel asked as she turned around to face him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, you know, work…"

"I thought you'd said that you were done with work for the day."

"She came right after we hung up on the phone. And I took her home so, that's why it took me long."

"You could have texted, Finn. I was waiting here, I even made dinner. Which I had to eat alone. While you were looking at a girl's lady parts."

"What?" Finn cocked an eyebrow.

"You heard what I said," Rachel said as she turned around walking to the kitchen.

"That's kind of my job, you know it," Finn followed her.

"Well, Finn, how do you think it makes _me_ feel when I know thatI was here alone, when _you_ said you'd be here, while you're seeing another girl's…parts," Rachel said as she reached the sink, she started washing a plate.

"And how do you think it makes me feel to know that everyday your ex-boyfriend has _sex_ with you," Finn retorted.

"You're talking about my job!" Rachel turned around do face him.

"And you are talking about _my _job!"

"But I'm just acting! We don't do anything!"

"Don't do anything?_ I_ don't do anything!"

Rachel sighed through her nose in frustration.

"And I've seen it, Rachel, he touches your breasts. He sees your breasts. Whoever watches the goddamn show sees your breasts!"

Rachel gasped and turned away, giving him her back again, "Please leave."

Without saying a word Finn angrily left her apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Really short chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 9

Had it turned out to be true? Did Rachel truly have a problem with his job? Almost every girl he'd dated had one.

Only that this time it was different. The truth was that Rachel's job wouldn't be Finn's first choice for his girlfriend's job. He had spent endless nights thinking about it, thinking about how exposed her girlfriend is to the public and to whom she had had a relationship with; his ex-boyfriend.

But Finn had accepted it; Rachel was worth it and he could deal with it.

The fact that, apparently, Rachel couldn't deal with _his_ job was what made him angry.

He stormed inside his apartment and two people looked up from the living room's couch.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked from the couch.

"Yeah," Puck said from beside her.

Finn sighed and shook his head, he walked to his room.

Finn was partly lying on the bed trying to read a book, but his mind was somewhere else when someone knocked on the door.

"Go away," Finn said feeling like a teenager all over again.

Quinn slowly opened the door and peeked inside the room, Finn dropped the book on his chest.

"What?" Finn asked.

Quinn smiled at him and walked inside; she closed the door and sat down on the edge of his bed.

She placed her hands on her lap and looked down at them before talking, "Something's wrong with your girlfriend."

"Yes."

Quinn smiled, "She called me."

"She did?" Finn asked a bit confused as he sat up.

"She likes you, Finn," Quinn said as she turned her head towards him.

Finn licked his lips and then raised an eyebrow, "Puck doesn't mind that you're here?"

"He understands, he knows I'm trying to help."

Finn nodded, "I didn't know you were close with her."

"We've talked a few times after we met at the bar. We exchanged phones when we went to the bathroom," Quinn chuckled at the memory. "She says she feels bad because of what happened. She explained. She also told me that she isn't the jealous type or anything, but…" Quinn shrugged and she looked back down at her hands.

"But what?"

"You know I'm not the jealous type either, right? I mean, after all those years…"

Finn nodded.

"You know that, right?" Quinn asked again after hearing no response.

"I…yeah…"

"Well, I guess she felt…," Quinn bit her lower lip.

Finn stayed silent waiting for her to continue speaking.

"Like me, when we were together. I was happy, Finn, really, but I sometimes felt alone. You were- are _so_ into your job and-."

"But, Quinn," Finn said. "That's- You know- I was trying to be good at my job. It was hard to learn all that stuff and I wanted to be good after losing my scholarship; I never wanted you to feel like that. You could've told me. I was… I was just trying to be good at my job, to make everyone proud of me for once."

Quinn smiled at him, "You _are_ good."

Finn looked down.

"Everyone's proud of you. Your mom, Burt, Kurt, me, everyone," Quinn chuckled. "Even Puck."

Finn smiled and chuckled.

"Finn, you mean a lot to me. You're one of my best friends and I want to apologize. I know that what I did wasn't correct. I never should've cheated. And I never apologized, so, I'm sorry Finn. I'm sorry I did that to you, you didn't and don't deserve it. And-."

"Hey," Finn interrupted, he placed a finger under her chin to pull her head up so that he could see her, "I forgave you a long time ago; it's all in the past."

Finn smiled warmly at her and she smiled back.

"Anyway," Quinn chuckled, "Rachel loves you, Finn. She does. I know you love her too. And I know you're happy with her. You go out more and you even talk more. Puck and the rest agree. Don't lose her, Finn."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Finn looked up from the floor when he heard a small gasp.

He had been waiting for hours outside Rachel's apartment; he had canceled all of the day's appointments and apologized for it.

"Hey," Finn told Rachel as he stood up.

"You scared me," Rachel said.

"I… I came to apologize," he said as Rachel opened the door. "I should've texted you instead of making you wait, I really thought that it would be quick. And-."

"Come in," Rachel interrupted him while she pushed the door open.

They both walked inside and Rachel closed the door. She led him to the living room. Everything seemed so familiar to Finn now, the small table between the two couches, the carpet that matched the cushions of the couches, and the same pot that Rachel would fill with lively flowers every week.

He sat down nervously and Rachel took a seat too. He heard her take a deep breath before she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I know I overreacted. I- it's okay, that you got here a little late-."

"She convinced me, she said she felt weird and I didn't want her to have some kind of…infection," Finn interrupted quickly, he then licked his lips nervously.

"-But when you talk about my show, about _my_ dream, like that," Rachel shook her head not finding the right word. "Just, don't do it again. Please."

Finn nodded, "I won't, I'm sorry."

Rachel nodded.

"Can I ask a question?" She asked as she tucked some of her brunette hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you really close with Santana? We have never talked about her so… I'm curious."

"I guess…. I guess you could say we're close. We have some kind of weird bond because I lost my virginity to her when we were in high school," Finn said.

"Oh," Rachel's head went down.

"She was kind of mean in high school but she's really cool now. Brittany changed her."

"They're like best friends, right?" Rachel asked trying to not look too disappointed, but her head was still down.

"Totally."

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Rachel murmured.

"Er, I thought you knew… Brittany is her girlfriend. She's…"

Rachel's head went up and her beautifully musical laugh filled the room, but Finn frowned.

"Hey, don't laugh. I have a gay brother, remember? That's not cool, to laugh."

"No, no! I'm sorry, "Rachel said as she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I have two gay dads, I'm fine with that .In fact, I hate homophobes. I just, I never thought that Santana was in _that_ kind of relationship with Brittany."

"And that's why you're laughing?" Finn asked a little too confused.

"The irony…" Rachel bit her lip. "I thought you might feel something for Santana and you brought Jesse up last night, maybe you think I still have romantic feelings for Jesse, but, Jesse's gay. That's why we broke up. I was ashamed to tell you and I was devastated when he broke up with me. But he later explained everything… We're amazing friends."

"Ashamed? Rachel, I lost my virginity to a lesbian."

Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Wait… Did you- Are you just with me because Jesse is gay?"

"No," Rachel shook her head. "No, I was starting to have feelings for you. But I was with him. And then, when he broke up with me he just told me that we weren't right for each other, Jesse and I, but he also told me that I should go with you, that I look happy with you. And I am, I really am. It's just, I wasn't expecting him to break up with me, you know? And at that time it didn't really make sense. Jesse and I have a really strong relationship, friendship and I didn't want to lose him."

Finn nodded, "I understand."

He kissed her temple softly and Rachel smiled.

"I'm sorry for all the drama."

"It's not all your fault. I should've clarified everything, about Santana. I thought you knew."

Rachel shook her head, "I didn't."

"Yeah, she doesn't go around telling it to everyone."

"I could guess," Rachel smiled.

"She's nice, you know. You should try to know her better. Like I said, she was mean in high school, like the typical meanie one," He said and Rachel giggled at his words. "But because of Brittany she is a total different person. She's still mean some times. When she's like that you just have to ignore her, you'll get used to it. Oh, and she does like to party_. A lot_."

Rachel giggled once again and nodded, "I'll try to get to know her better."

He took her small hands in his, "I love you, Rachel."

Rachel smiled, "I love you too, Finn."

Finn smiled and pressed his lips on Rachel's. He loved the feeling she, and only she could give him. The chills running down his spine, the goose bumps on his skin, the butterflies in his stomach, everything.

Their kiss was quick but with passion.

Finn's mind drifted somewhere else, somewhere only Rachel could take him. He smiled against her lips, and they both, at the same time, murmured the same words.

"I love you."

That was all. I hope you enjoyed it and that it did not disappoint. I'm looking forward to writing another fic soon. Please review and thank you!


End file.
